The present invention relates generally to game controllers and, more particularly, to a game pad controller.
The use of controllers, and more particularly game controllers, with personal computers or gaming systems is well known. Typical game controllers such as joysticks, steering wheels, throttles, and control pads utilize buttons, slide switches, and/or rotary switches that the user manipulates using their fingers and one or both thumbs. The user may also be required to move the relative position of their hands, for example to simulate steering wheel movement. Additionally, some controllers may include one or more foot-operable switches, for example for use with a car or plane simulator.
Another type of control pad or mat is intended to promote a more physically intense interaction between the user and the game by requiring the user to move their feet following a predetermined pattern and cadence. For example, one pad controller released by Bandai was designed to instigate fitness by directing the user to perform various aerobic exercises (e.g., simulated participation in a variety of track and field events, simulated aerobic workouts, etc.). More recently, pad controllers have been used in a variety of dance games in which the user is instructed, via an attached display, to move their feet in rhythm to prerecorded music following specific dance steps.
Typical pad controllers are comprised of a flexible or non-flexible base (i.e., the pad/mat) that is divided into a plurality of zones. Each zone includes a touch-sensitive switch that allows the controller to recognize when a user is stepping on a specific zone. The zones may also include some form of indicia (e.g., arrows, colors, patterns, etc.) that can be used in conjunction with similar indicia shown on a display to instruct the user both where and when to step. Most pad controllers utilize a three by three zone pattern, thus providing a maximum of nine zones.
Prior game pad controllers have used circularly shaped buttons or rectantularly shaped (i.e., piano keys) zones. In the latter case, the central axes of the rectangularly shaped zones were parallel, thus causing a fixed spacing between zones, the selected zone spacing being targeted for the average anticipated user. Thus a game pad designed for use by toddlers would use a very narrow zone spacing in contrast to a game pad designed for use by teenagers or adults. As a result of using fixed zone spacing, the usefulness of a particular prior game pad controller is limited to the targeted users.
A game pad or mat controller for use with a dedicated game system, personal computer, or other device is provided. The game pad controller includes a plurality of individual zones, the relative positions of which allow users of varying sizes to comfortably use the controller.
In one aspect of the invention, the game pad controller includes a plurality of zones that define a plurality of stepping zones. Preferably the game pad controller includes four stepping zones. The central axes of the stepping zones are non-parallel. Preferably the angle between adjacent stepping zone axes is sufficient to accommodate users with small feet and a relatively narrow average spread between their feet as well as users with large feet and a relatively large foot spread.
In another aspect of the invention, the game pad controller includes a plurality of zones that define a plurality of finger zones, and preferably, a thumb zone. The central axis of each touch zone is non-parallel with an angle between adjacent touch zone axes sufficient to accommodate users with various sized hands.
In another aspect of the invention, each of the zones of the game pad controller includes a pressure sensitive switch. Alternately, the zones of the game pad controller can utilize non-pressure sensitive switches, for example, ones utilizing light beams and corresponding detectors.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.